Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a nasal aspirator, and more particularly to a sensor-controlled nasal aspirator.
Description of Related Arts
For infants, young children or patients who are unable to take care of themselves and blow nose, nasal mucus may be stuck in nasal cavity and cause problem in breathing difficulty. Therefore, a device capable of sucking nasal mucus is developed to solve the problem. The conventional nasal aspirator has been developed from the manual nasal aspirator to the electronic nasal aspirator, and the developers make efforts to continuously and quickly clean the nasal mucus in nasal cavity.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a conventional nasal aspirator 1A. The nasal aspirator 1A mainly includes a suction head 2A and a switch button 3. In order to operate the nasal aspirator 1A to clean a user's nasal cavity N, the suction head 2A is inserted into the nasal cavity N first and then the switch button 3 disposed on a shell member of a handle is pressed to start cleaning.
However, the switch button 3 is disposed on the shell member, so the user may spend more time to find the switch button 3 by touch while operating the nasal aspirator 1A to clean nasal cavity N, and it causes that the user may miss the timing of pressing the switch button 3. Furthermore, after the user aligns the nasal aspirator 1A with the nasal cavity N, pressing the button 3 by the user's finger may shake the suction head 2A to deviate from the nasal cavity N. Moreover, after completing the operation of the nasal aspirator 1A, the user has to press the switch button 3 again to stop the operation, and it is inconvenient for the user. Therefore, what is need is to develop a nasal aspirator which may be operated more easily, stably and quickly.